Final Fantasy Girls Gone Wild!
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: After all the disaster is over with. It is time for the Male heroes to get what they deserve from the Female FF Characters. What kind of things will happen as the FF Girls go wild?
1. The Fun Begins!

Final Fantasy Girl's Gone Wild

            Squall and Cloud wanted to pay to see more. That night was absolutely amazing  as they watched the hottest Girls take off their clothes slowly just for the guys. These guys felt that they deserved this from these girls. After all the fighting and saving the World, and even saving the girls from different dangers, this was the least and best way to pay them back. This night, the Girl's from the Final Fantasy Worlds were going Wild. They would've gladly put on a strip show for all the guy's from the Final Fantasy Worlds for free, since they've deserved it, but some of the guys felt as though they should pay them some Gil. The Night was filled with nothing but fun. A lot of fun for the guys, and some of the Guys would take these girls to a private room to show them a good time as well.

            Even those like Sephiroth were enjoying the FF girls going wild. He was the life of the party. As he had Tifa with her huge breasts, and Aeris dance around him all night, naked. Later on that night, he was brought into a room, dragged by Aeris, as she was going to give him a real treat. Although Cloud and Tifa couldn't understand how they could've existed anymore, perhaps it was their souls that was here this night to enjoy this magnificent party, but nonetheless, Cloud couldn't care as Tifa was a huge distraction away from what was real or not. All Cloud wanted to do was take Tifa away and do things to her that she never experienced before. 

            Everyone was enjoying these Girls going wild, except one lonely Man. He was the rival of another who was receiving a lap dance from Rinoa at the moment. Seifer Almasy was the one who stared around at all the naked girls around the room with disgust. He definitely thought that all of this was simply immature. What turned him off more was when he saw Fujin dancing with Rajin….NAKED!! He couldn't handle it, he wanted to crash the party, do something horrible that would scare them all out, or perhaps get them all in trouble if possible. Then while thinking through these events that are going on, a devious plan formed in his mind.

            Quistis was using her whip to snap them at all the Horney FF boys that wanted to get a spanking from her. She was the only FF girl that wanted to receive some Gil for any special service. Selphie was on top of Irvine without any of her clothes, she was wearing his Cowboy hat and riding Irvine like a horse. 

            Everyone was absolutely feeling like they were in Heaven, or some type of paradise. Heck, strangely enough, even the Chocobos and Mogs were having a grand time. Although No mixing mate would be accepted, because breeding a Chocog wouldn't look right, and even if someone like Monteblanc wanted to ride the Chocobo Boka sexually, the Chocobo simply kicked away as she ran back to her home with Boko, who furiously pecked at Monteblanc before leaving. 

Seifer was still the one not having any fun at all, and he was scheming up his plan, trying to squeeze past a dancing naked Edea with her husband Cid. All the Cids were there, as they were getting very confused with who was who, and only known who was who by which girl or woman they were with. Rinoa had spotted Seifer, she saw that he wasn't having a good time, and she ditched Squall for a short time so that she could give her full attention to Seifer. When Seifer noticed that Rinoa was approaching him, this brought out his angry temper. He shouted out that she was big Bitch and a Slut! Then he finally blew up to all the girls that have gone wild, telling them all the same. 

This had made some of them break out in tears and crushed their high spirits. Especially when he kept going at it and would then mock their naked bodies. Seifer had to admit that this happening was better than what he had planned, although he still wanted to carry out with his plan. The only thing that Seifer lacked of noticing was one thing. What he had caused, upset the FF Males very much, and now they were all staring at him with killer gazes. This Night, would be his last night to exist. He should've made the best out of this night….

_To Be Continued…?_


	2. Heat is building up

Final Fantasy Girl's Gone Wild  
  
Seifer had regretted his actions that night. Especially when he was chased out of the Girls Going Parlor. Now he was outside in the Cold weather of the snowy Hill. Meanwhile, inside the building that he was standing in front of, the heat was rising up to very high extremes. The Lights were turning down low. The music was settling down slowly and mellowing out. Rather than the crowd of nude FF girls dancing around and giving lapdances, each paired up with a FF Male, and only a few remained in the main room, preparing to leave earlier from that fun night, while most to all of them went into an individual room, while it was a lot darker, and a bed laid there to wait for more action for the Girls to go even more Wild on the Guys.  
  
The Villain from one of the Final Fantasy Worlds known as Seifer must've been a Gay Idiot to miss this much fun. His wickedness took over within him, instead of having the greatest fun he could've ever had. He lacked the ability to be horny, and those thoughts never entered his thoughts, but instead, malicious schemes had formed in his mind. How should he go about this? Of course he had to get revenge upon them all. After all, they almost killed him, but luckily he managed to make it out, and he was sure they didn't want to go out in this freezing cold climate.  
  
Originally his ideas were to take all their clothes once everyone was naked, and hiding them all away. That would then require him to go back in, and it would be quite obvious that it was him since he would be the only one wearing anything, unless he was to hide. He was brainstorming up some other ideas while setting aside that other idea he had. From inside, he could hear many sounds of different kind of action taking place on the beds in the many rooms. It was quite disturbing to his ears, and Seifer really wanted to do something as soon as possible....  
  
Finally something had clicked in his mind. This would be the perfect way to go about everything. Seifer couldn't believe the brilliance that had built up in his head. To do this would definitely teach a lesson to them all, that rewards to this extreme isn't necessary one bit. Another thing that was misunderstood by Seifer, was upon the reason of how all the Villains had been part of the XXX Party. Something sure was behind all of this. It was all twisted. Was this perhaps the work of evil? Even the Bad Guys were enjoying their times watching bouncing boobs and everything revealed of their female enemies.  
  
Seifer would normally want to be part of an evil enity, but this just had a sick and perverted way of producing wickedness in the souls of the Final Fantasy Characters. He couldn't stand to the ways it was all going, and wouldn't be easily manipulated by such sexual intentions that easily. Seifer wasn't one for that anyways. He had his priorities straight, at least he believed so. It was so distracting, that he just wanted those sounds to go away so bad. That's it, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to carry out his plan to them all.  
  
Within the building of the Girls Going Wild, the Mog was still chasing after the Chocobo, trying to get pleasure, and everyone was having more fun than they were before. The pairs having sex were some of the following, Squall with Rinoa, Zidane with Garnet, Sephiroth with Aeries, Cloud with Tifa (That Lucky Bastard), Tidus with Yuna (That's nothing new for them, Ha, Ha, Ha.....), Locke with Celes, All the Cid's were doing some funny business with one another...and there were many more.  
  
When the night heated on some more, a strange smell stopped everyone to what they were all doing. What was this smell? Was something going on outside that was coming into this building? SEIFER!!  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Burning to frost

Final Fantasy Girl's Gone Wild

A blazing fire was burning down the building filled with sexual wickedness. Everyone was possessed and could easily be manipulated by the sex and nudity of the many Final Fantasy Girls, it was their weakness, and Seifer wasn't one to get absorbed into the weak. One Character or maybe something even more wanted to take over, and started all of this. Yet how could that be so if they all decided to have these sexy girls dance nude and later on have sex with the guys.

Was fate behind all of this? Knowing that at least one soul there would go against this and cause havoc, so that the events occuring that night wouldn't be as fabulously fun as it should have been. They all had to pay for what they were doing. It wasn't right, at least in Seifer's book, and he was one to not care about the intentions that were purely right or wrong.

The Final Fantasy Guys and Girls in the Final Fantasy Girl's gone wild palor had to get out of this building, even if they weren't dressed. Many of them didn't even look around for their clothes or anything else to keep themselves warm, because as soon as they ran out it was freezing cold and their bare bodies were starting to freeze.

Those guys who have had clothes on or put some on, didn't mind that most of the FF girls were still naked when they were outside, because they just got closer to them and got to touch the bare bodies to keep them warm. A grin were upon their faces, but it still wasn't as enjoyful as it would've been if they were inside the building that was being burnt down now.

All of them could just stand there and watch the place turn into ashes and burn down to the frozen ground. None of them was doing anything else about this, but some were looking around for the malevolent devil who did this, Seifer. They would all kill him once they got their hands on him, but Seifer wasn't dumb enough to stay behind and let himself be found.

Once he had done the evil deed of burning down the building, even as soon as he started to put some flame onto it to get all those crazy, twisted minds out of the building. He fled away down the Frozen Mountain that the Final Fantasy Girl's Gone Wild Parlour was on.

He was laughing away with joy that he had ruined all the fun and now everyone were freezing off their asses and their other body parts out there, even though he knew they were all raging with anger at him. Seifer would get as far away as he could and made sure he wouldn't be found.

Everyone else would probably end up freezing anyways since the flame probably set everything on fire and many of them would be climbing down the icy Mountain all frozen and everything. It wasn't his problem what happened to them, it was their punishment for craving such pleasure.

In Cloud's mind, he still had the thought kept close of the big bouncy boobs of Tifa in front of his face, as he caressed them with his hands and kissed them. He was the luckiest guy there as she had the biggest ones out of all the Final Fantasy girls in the parlour. No other's even came close to her size. He was still lucky to have her bare chest against his, because he was warming her up in the Cold environment, and he had his arms wrapped around her body and everything.

No one wanted to stand around on this Cold, Icy Mountain in their Nude and just perish away. So they were all making their way down, trying to keep as warm as they possibly could, even though it was near to impossible with a very, very low temperature.

While they were climbing down, from somewhere lower down from them, they could hear voices rising up. It was voices from Children that seemed like they would be around the age of 8 or 9. Some of them were males while some were female. What would happen if they were to spot the FF guys and mostly the FF girls all climbing down the mountain naked.

The ones climbing down had to quickly hide away, but it was too late because these kids had already ran up the Cold Mountain and spotted the many naked bodies that were in front of them....

_To Be Continued... _


	4. Mixed fun

Final Fantasy Girl's Gone Wild

Seifer was already at work; his plan wasn't over just yet. He had ran into the town to get the elders and adults attention that their children were in danger and to follow him. At least they could see the disgusting display of what the heroes were up to, and distinguish and possibly help out the evil behind it all. They could then become the new heroes, and Seifer would lead them, then strike back after its all done with his own evil…

Meanwhile, the Final Fantasy girls immediately tried to hide their naked and bare bodies closer to the FF males. It was too late, the children already witnessed that which they shouldn't for another ten years at least.

"Holy! Omega! Ultima! Those are huge! But our parents told us to never walk around like that… but is it really alright…?" The little boy spoke, and some of the children started to remove their shirts off too, but all the FF characters that stood in front of them hurriedly told them to stop doing that and to continue playing elsewhere.

They had to quickly get some clothes back on or hide somewhere before they were spotted by those older than children. Too bad the Girls Gone wild parlour contained their clothing burned down with it. The closest building were further away in the distance. If only they could hop on a chocobo and ride somewhere away; although the chocobos ran off in the opposite direction and would've kicked them off thinking the humans were now getting horny with them too.

Either way they couldn't just stand around, so they started heading to the trees off down the right hill to make their way through there and to the buildings, in hope that no one would find the naked bodies, and lose the pride everyone established for these heroes.

The Final Fantasy characters reached the trees without any witnesses. Cloud, still holding on to Tifa was starting to get horny again, and told the others to go on ahead of them to leave these two alone for a while and to catch up later… This wasn't a fair deal though, since the others still wanted some too and would want to stay to continue their business.

While they were all arguing over it, finally it just happened to reoccur as how it did back in the parlour. They were spread out, coupled together for intense actions, but what they didn't realize, that in this forest, with all these trees, the animals were watching them. Not only were these animals watching them, but a tribe of females from a hidden village in this forest.

They were rather entertained and interested. It was something they never witnessed, and was something they wanted to try out, but they didn't have a male partner to try on. Taking off their clothes… they turned to each other in the tribe, partnering themselves, and mimicking these heated actions onto another.

Most of the males stopped with their partners, except Cloud, and turned over to watch these stranger females in the tribe. Slowly, one by one they ditched their female partners and walked over towards the couple pairs of female, and joined one couple each. This got them aroused even greater, but made the female FF characters that they left rather mad.

Luck for Cloud, he winked at them all and motioned for them to join in with him and Tifa… now he was an extremely lucky guy…

While this was all happening, they didn't realize that there were adults from the village watching them… Seifer was standing amongst them, pointing and notifying that these are the heroes that have turned like this…

Everyone watching was quite disgusted at first… but then… While Seifer was persuading them to do something, they were deciding what should be done…

_To be continued…_


	5. Fallen

Final Fantasy Girl's Gone Wild

The adults and elders close by to the Girl's Gone Wild parlour were very furious at first. They could not believe what was happening here. It was such a disgusting display for the children, and these heroes certainly made bad role models for them.

Luckily, these clothed people did not even see the naked children further down the hill. The children had left anyway and went about playing on their own, naked. No, no, no! It's not the type of playing you might be thinking, but the mere child-like playing such as tag and super heroes.

While the children were playing closer to the town at the bottom of the frozen mountain, the adults and Final Fantasy young adults were cluttered near all the trees. The young adults were hiding their naked body, while in their mid sex-near to orgasm stage, and in their state of hiding their shame from being caught red-handed.

The all-female tribe didn't care about being caught though, as they continued having their lesbian sex together with their partners, yet their male partner kind of ceased once they got caught. The female tribe weren't done with them yet, so they seduced the FF males away from the rest of the crowd.

Squall with his lionheart body parts could not resist the two sexy beauties luring him away to their nest, Sephiroth with his long sword, wanted some action as well. The others followed one by one with their threesome group.

The older adults tried their best to halt them, but it was a failed attempt nonetheless. Now it was only Cloud left with all the hot, sexy, and luscious final fantasy girls surrounding him as a ten some.

The Elder Chief walked forward in the center of the appalled crowd of the clothed adult and spoke up, "Listen everyone; we only live once before our spirits return to the planet and we are sucked away as strays of green souls floating around inside of this very planet. Let's enjoy life now and do it like these young ones do it. I will take one of those beautiful lasses off of you, my fine, blonde-haired lad."

Selphie gave a chuckle as she left the group of females that surrounded Cloud. She stripped off all of the Elder chief's clothes and began giving him a good time.

The others turned to one another and shrugged. They followed along, taking off all of their clothes, finding a partner, and getting in on some of that hot, sexy action. Everyone found themselves a partner. Seifer declined this invitation and still refused, even when a middle aged farmer man offered to be his partner.

Upon Seifer's refusal, the farmer simply shrugged and ran around looking for that mog to show it how to harvest his crops. Seifer, now furious, took out his gunblade and started slashing away at all the trees, causing each and every one of those trees to fall downwards and ruin the scene.

The children heard all of the commotion coming from this scene and ran over to where all the adults were. They ran around naked, believing it was perfectly fine to do so. They did not realize though that the trees were falling down and eventually one of the trees landed on the poor, naked body of one of the youngest children….

Everyone stopped immediately and stared in shock at this tragedy…


End file.
